


look at the moon and remember the light

by fakeclover



Series: all the stars [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeclover/pseuds/fakeclover
Summary: They reach an ocean not to be crossed.





	look at the moon and remember the light

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sesoo road trip au
> 
> 🎶 the fic title is a line borrowed from 'a bug on a rug in a building' by s. kennedy

Kyungsoo spots Sehun squeezed into the corner shadowed by the solar sails, stretched out on the pile of beach chair cushions they found in a shed near a drained swimming pool, abandoned so long ago soil had started to build at the bottom. Kyungsoo had reached down, ripped out a vine winding its way up, wound it around Sehun's wrist; bright green against tan, tired skin.  
He considers turning back, climbing down the ladder, letting him rest, letting him believe. Just for a few more minutes.  
  
"Kyungsoo?" Sehun asks then, slurring the word but alert, alert, eyes still closed. "Need me to take over?"  
  
He barely got two hours of sleep, Kyungsoo thinks, probably less. It always takes too long to adapt to the restlessness clouding the deck, the mind, the smelly cushions, the sound of the solar sails adjusting to the wind. He suspects that Sehun sleeps even less, adapts less, too unsettled, too worried about Kyungsoo to admit to it.  
  
Sehun shouldn't offer, should insist on resting, should stop trying to shield Kyungsoo from harm they have yet to name, that they're already stuck in, a swamp neck-deep, sitting between their teeth like sand. They're the same though—reckless with care and sympathy, burning themselves to the ground, shining the last of their light in hopes to protect, to guide; maybe nothing but ghost lights.  
  
They're the same, and Kyungsoo can't hold it against him. He kneels, leans down to kiss his temple, press his mouth to the corner of Sehun's, wants to kiss the tiny, drowsy smile away. Wants to kiss it away and grow it and return it thousandfold, as if that could soften the blow. There is nowhere left to go.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading 🍂  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
